On the Run
by Harbinger of Doom
Summary: A group of Padawans try to escape the Jedi Temple during Order 66... Will they escape? If they do... what then? Will they help or hide in the war against the Empire? Will they stay true to the Jedi way, or fall to the dark...


**Hello! Welcome to my lair of evi- i mean, my Fanfic... -Looks shiftily around to make sure nobody noticed slipup...-**

**This is a story i wrote, about 2 years ago. And before you even THINK of clicking the big red and white X at the top of your screen after hearing that sentance... (Unless your a Mac user, or you use Windows Vista.. If you do, SHAME! Shame on you!) **

**Aaaanyway, before you click that X, hear me out. I have completely edited this fic. Meaning, barely any (If any) Spelling or grammar mistakes. Its up to my usual standars (More so, in some ways) And i believe it deserves a good chance.**

**Its about a group of Padawans trying to escape the Jedi Temple. Part 1 is Relativly short, but its vital to the future of this fic. Previously, i wrote Part 1, and gave up. However, i have decided that this story is deserving of my full attention, and despite my short attention span, im going to try my best to complete it.**

**And if you think you read this fic before, then you probably did. But only on TFN! If you have never been to that site, then sorry, but you have never read this fic. So read, now! X)**

**Disclaimer!: I make no money from this, its not mine, and it never will be. A terrible loos to me, as if it DID belong me, i would be BATHING in money right now, and not writing fanfiction. And if i WAS writing fanfiction, i would have my cast and crew etc make a MOVIE about it! XD But yeah... the disclaimer means what a disclaimer usually means... bastards at Lucasarts wont sue me! (I hope! Oo)**

**Finally... I AM A REVIEW WHORE! Im not gunna threaten not to write if i get no reviews, but if i DO get barely any reviews, and a load of alert adds, then i will ADD A MASSIVE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BEGGINING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER, COMPLAINING ABOUT THE LACK OF REVIEWS!**

**Lurkers... dont say i didnt warn you... Bwahahaha...**

**On with the story...**

**P****rolouge**

* * *

Cal Racto had always liked the clones. The way they all looked the same. Sure, it made each one hard to identify (without extensive battle scarring) but it made them look almost like an alien species, one that most humans  
cannot tell apart, but the aliens can tell each other apart. Cal liked aliens. Well, most aliens. They were quite interesting. Different.

But Cal definitely didn't like the clones now. About 30 seconds ago, a troop of 6 had blown down the door to his dormitory in the Jedi temple, shot his Correlian friend (the only other Correlian he knew within the Jedi temple)straight through the neck, and slaughtered most of the boys (alien and human alike) in his dormitory.

He had been awake since the start, talking with his brown haired Correlian friend, when there had been a loud  
click outside the door. Just at that point, Cal had felt the clones, just beyond the door, blindly obeying rules, as always. After about a second, he realised that there was something wrong. 'What were clones doing just beyond his door?' Just as he finished that thought, the door blew in, smashing into one of the younglings, about 4 years old, and killing him instantly.

The two clones first through the door had shot his friend, Allam Robadi, and moved through the room, nearly missing Cal. However, one saw him, and as he brought his blaster up for a shot, a luminescent green blade slid its way through his chest.

The clone triggered the bolt anyway, but it went wide, blasting a charred pit in the ceiling. The Padawan who saved him was a lanky 11 year old, two years older than Cal himself, with short brown hair, and a Padawan ponytail sliding down his back that was almost out of sight. He was dressed only on his bottom half.

But Cal noticed none of this. He was still too shocked to move, stunned. If he didn't move now, one of the clones was sure to get him. The lanky Jedi, Tabban Frelesca, slew the other clone, bringing the blade up at an angle that would destroy the weapon and behead the clone who carried it.

Just as Tabban finished this daring move, about 3 seconds after the first two clones had leapt in, the second two leaped through the blown in doorway. The first one was cut down by blaster fire, blaster fire that brought Cal out of his stunned state.

He looked around, and saw the young Padawan, perhaps 7 years old, wielding a DC 21, the latest model of blaster that the clones used. He must have used the force to pull the weapon towards him, thought Cal. That's the only way he could have got it.

Unfortunately, Tabban Frelesca also looked around towards the shot, leaving the other clone a clean shot. The clone blew a charred pit into the back of Tabban's head, and turned to face the blaster wielding Padawan. Half a  
millisecond later, Cal's deep blue lightsaber was igniting with a snap-hiss, and the long blade was slicing through the clones armour, through the under vest, through the skin and organs, and out the other side. For a  
millisecond, the clones body remained in place, but then the torso fell from  
the legs at an angle, and both half's fell to the floor with a clump.

But by then, the last clones were through, and just 3 of the original 20  
occupants remained.

Cal, the blaster wielding Padawan, and a youngling Cal  
didn't know by name.

The young Padawan pulled off a shot, blasting at the clones armour, but it did no good, as the armour was too strong, and the blast too weak. Cal sliced through the troopers armour, just as the second clone  
got a shot at him.

Cal deflected it into the already dead falling body of the  
trooper he'd just killed. At the same time, the trooper squeezed off another  
shot, this one grazing Cal's knee.

Cal fell, onto the other knee, and the trooper stood other him, menacingly, with the blaster pointed at his head.  
Cal looked up, just as the trooper said "Sorry Jedi, orders are orders."


End file.
